


Can't Sleep

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but it's not his birthday here, guess what it's area 11, refrence to a band i like, there's lots of cuddling bc why not, written for Shibayama's birthday (16/12)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: Shibayama can't seem to fall asleep, so Kuguri helps him to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've always wanted to contribute to the kugushiba community, and given that it's Shibayama's birthday, I wrote this! Also, I like the idea of kugushiba being mostly fluff and cuddling and hugs. This is my first work posted here, so sorry it's short! Dedicated to makkchan and my cousin bc she's been waiting so damn long for this (the song used is All The Lights In The Sky by Area 11)

Shibayama can't sleep.

He doesn't know why; he didn't sleep at all during the day, and he didn't have any energy drinks or coffee that would keep him awake. He feels physically drained, and even though his eyelids are heavy, sleep just doesn't come.

He tries lying in different positions; on his back, on his right side, on his left side, face down into the pillow, but his efforts are futile. He then gets another idea and pops in his earbuds, picking his bedtime playlist of songs, though that doesn't help either. Even going to the kitchen and warming up a glass of milk to drink doesn't help. Shibayama tries several other tactics, but they don't help, and, eventually, he grows tired of attempting to fall asleep.

Sitting by his desk, Shibayama opens his laptop and through tired eyes, searches up some videos on libero tips, such as efficient receiving moves. He's two and a half minutes into his second video when he hears the instant message sound from skype. _Hmm, I must've forgotten to close it_ , Shibayama thinks to himself, clicking on the icon. He checks the chat with the new message; it's from Kuguri.

 **meowyasu** : can't sleep?

Shibayama quickly types in a reply.

 **yuuki** : nope, I'm watching some videos on how to be a better libero

He waits for Kuguri to respond, and grins when he reads the reply.

 **meowyasu** : you're already a good libero

Smiling to himself, Shibayama continues to chat happily with Kuguri for a while, already beginning to miss his boyfriend. They exchange messages for some time until Kuguri says that he has to go. Shibayama asks where he needs to go, but the message sends just as Kuguri goes offline.

Shibayama sighs softly, feeling slightly disappointed for he wanted to talk to Kuguri longer, and resumes watching the video. There's silence in his room, apart from the person who's speaking in the video. It's a good twelve minutes before he hears the skype message tone again. It's Kuguri.

 **meowyasu** : yuuki open the door

 **meowyasu** : i'm outside your house

Upon reading this, Shibayama jumps up onto his feet, reaching out to draw his curtains open to look outside, only to remember that he can't see the front door from there. Almost tripping over his feet, Shibayama dashes out of his room and runs carelessly down the stairs, straight to the front door. He yanks the door open, and, sure enough, Kuguri's present. All 180.6 centimetres of him. He's wearing a dank green hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, and his lips curl up in a crooked smile when Shibayama meets his gaze. "Hey, Yuuki."

"N-Nao, why did you come?" Shibayama manages to sputter out while letting his boyfriend in. As they enter the house, Kuguri mumbles a "sorry for the intrusion" along with a reply that Shibayama doesn't quite catch, so he's asked to repeat himself.

"I said, I couldn't sleep either, so I came here." Shibayama doesn't believe that that's the whole reason why he came, but he doesn't question it. He leads Kuguri to his room and watches as Kuguri sprawls on his bed while closing his laptop. He goes to join the boy on his bed, who's waiting for him with open arms. Literally.

Shibayama leans into Kuguri's chest and curls up against him as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy, indulging in his warmth and familiar smell. He feels the boy rest his chin on his head and exhale softly. They stay in a comfortable silence for a while before Kuguri mumbles into Shibayama's hair, "Sleep, Yuuki."

Shibayama finally feels rather drowsy, and guesses that once he shuts his eyes he would fall asleep, but there's one more thing he wants now that's Kuguri's here. "Nao," he begins softly, as the addressed boy replies with a "hmm", "can you sing to me?"

Shibayama waits a moment for the boy's reply; he doesn't have to wait long. He hears his boyfriend take a breath of air, before beginning to sing a song that's in English, one that Shibayama recognises to be by a band Kuguri likes. The song, although he doesn't understand it, lulls Shibayama into a peaceful slumber. He closes his eyes, catching the last part of the chorus.

" _And as the lines begin to blur,_

_it's comforting to know,_

_but I'll rip out all the hooks_

_from my skin so I can grow._ "


End file.
